Mythical bosses
these are all very hard bosses KRAKEN sinks the new huge ships when you are a long ways out BASILISK flyes attacks on sight has much heath as ender dragon and wither breath cause wither and blindness with weakness CERBERUS all three heads have there own attacks spawns in nether the middle head breaths fire 1st head shoots ender acid 3rd is all close range CHIMAERA attacks on site can heal has 4 tipes FENRIR a huge wolf summoned by broken chain BOOGEYMAN spawns in nightmares will attack you have a time to kill it if it gets you you wake up with wither deams good or bad is rare CYCLOPS hostil only when hit very very powerful knockback of 40 leaves you with one heath every hit ones with club can insta kill GORGON evey look turns you to stone only if you look them in the face use mirror crafted by glass panes with gold emraild diamond or iron around them GRIFFIN spawns antwher random flys loin attacks head on egal trys to use its claws KING\QREEN HARPY flyes attacks on sight spawns in air HYDRA can loose its head grows 2 back enless its lit on fire with flint and steel MAINTICORE spawns on villergers road attacks anyone when beat drops spikes MINOTAUR half bull half man spawns in pymids attacks when provoled will ram walls and break them fallows you to you or it is beat WEREWOLF get bite not killed to turn into one attacks on sight spawns in full moons weak to new silver wepons hard to outrun VAMPIRES same with werewolfs but weak to new stuff stakes cross bows and crosses keep them away use holywater on random people to see if there a vampire if your one stay out of day smaller note vampires attack werewolfs on sight ONI watches over citys randomly attacks close to impoosible to kill THUNDER BIRD almost impossible to kill summons windegos scylla spawns in ocean deep can fly snake heads poison wolf heads give nausea at least a 30 min boss fight hits with tail sphinx attacks insta kills if you anser riddle wong if not and you get it right falls off cliffs THUNDER BIRD attacks only rarly in stoms you and mobs will be sruck with lightning when its close when this happens all mobs that was sruck helps it out almost insa kills you wyvern spawns on mountains only weak spot is body and hart breaths fire and shoots ender acid SIREN appears as the ore you what most if its the king it cause wither grendel a very hard boss spawns anywere thows blocks and mossy boulders range is best get too close theres a chance he will thow you FARNIR a nother dragon almost same attacks has the wyvern UNICON boss if hit other than that can be tamed and rode SLEIPNIR a 8 leggon horse can be tamed or is noss if hit can go in and summon stuff from other dimentions ziz bird can only hit its foot means good luck hit it the stomp will most likly kill if not cause evey on game debuff KING GHOUL has smaller ghouls that help it THE ELF KING random withs his elfs attacks one of the weakst bosses VAMPIRE WEREWOLF MIX very rare hard to kill spawn to become one get beat by vampire and werewolf has no weaknesses NUCKELAVEE spawns in small rivers attacks on sight AMAROK huge wolf attacks like angry wolf can barely be tamed hard to do COCKATRICE look at it turns you to stone sounds like rooster crow KALLIKANTZAROS gives you the srunk debuff makes you small VETALA spawns in graveyards attack when provoked TATZELWURM makes cat noise withers you spawns near river BUNYIP spawns in lake attackes when your 4 blocks near summons swap things CTHULHU is one of the most impossible bosses summon in random spawned under water city by putting 3 gems in the door JOMUNGAND huge boss spawns in ocean THEELGETH attacks looks like headless bigfoot AMMUT has far knockback it not too bad HUMBABA almost impossible in giant from is close to invincible in dragon form VRITRA at river not too bad burrows under ground GAMAZOTZ only mythical not a boss bascly spawns with bats and causes blindness ARGOS wont attack inless provoked will insta kill ATRAOIMEN any river can be caugt fishing easly killed XIANG YAO impossible to beat the 1st time around spawns in new dimention drop comming soon